


Ashen

by lesbian_icon



Series: Manburg vs Pogtopia, but uhhhh hunger games version <3 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief suicidal thoughts, F/M, Hunger Games, Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, here we go again, im sorry it took so long oof, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_icon/pseuds/lesbian_icon
Summary: The team made it out, but Sapnap is still in the capital. George cringes from Dream every time they touch, Wilbur seems more and more unsteady by the day, and civil unrest is stirring in the capital. What has Wilbur been hiding from them? What's the sick plan that's brewing underneath the surface? Is Terra alive? If so, how long will that be true? There are missing pieces that the Hunger Games took away, and they may never come back. Friends are foes, foes are friends, the sides are blurring together and smearing into moral grey. Do you smell that? It's the winds of change.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: Manburg vs Pogtopia, but uhhhh hunger games version <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Ashen

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH IK IT TOOK FOREVER IM SORRY PLS ENJOY

The walls of Pogtopia are narrow and low. They suffocate us as we head deeper into the series of rock tunnels. Wilbur leads us, the soft demurity of his capital demeanor entirely gone. He's different, more broody, with more of an edge. I cough, trying to break the silence.

"So... where's Sapnap?" Wilbur stiffens, and I freeze in my tracks. Dream stops beside me, still holding my hand. "Wilbur? Where's Sapnap?" 

"He's still in your district." 

"What? They'll kill him!" Wilbur sighs.

"I know, I know, we had no way of getting him out. The others were already in the capital."

"Well, we have to get him! We can't just leave him there!" Wilbur looks at me.

"We may have to." I shake my head fervently.

"We damn well won't. I'll leave, you know I will. I'll do whatever it takes to get Sapnap back." Dream squeezes my hand, drawing himself up.

"Me too. Wherever George goes, I go. We're a team." Wilbur rolls his eyes.

"We don't have time for this. We're supposed to be kindling a revolution." I run my hands through my hair.

"I never fucking asked to be the face of some rebel cause."

"You are, though. It's already happened. You gave us a spark, and now we have to fan it into a fire. We can't do that without you and Clay, the destined lovers torn apart by the capital." 

Dream looks incredulous. 

"Destined _ lovers _ ? What are we, some fucking product? What the hell are you getting at?" Wilbur growls.

"We're getting at the fact that we have to overthrow Schlatt."

"And who would replace him, Wilbur? You?" Niki steps in, grabbing Wilbur's wrist.

"Enough. Let's go to the center." 

We walk into a vertical shute-like tunnel in silence. Strange steps are leading to a stone floor, and we step down them carefully. Dream stumbles, grasping my arm. I steady him, looking him in the eye. Destined lovers, huh? Why do I feel like pushing him away, then? 

Wilbur pulls us towards a table, and we sit in a circle around it. Wilbur clears his throat, but I interrupt him.

"We need to get Sapnap." Wilbur rolls his eyes, and I struggle not to leap over the table and strike him. Cocky bastard. 

"We can't; there's simply no opportunity so soon after springing you two. They're going to be on high alert." Dream clenches his fist.

"We're getting Sapnap as soon as we can." 

I look over at him. He doesn't know Sapnap. Why is he pushing for his rescue? His eyes meet mine before darting away. "I'm not letting the capital take any more family from any of us." Of course, Terra. Her death is still fresh for both of us. I reach over, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. I almost wince at the feel of our hands intertwining, but I don't know why. 

Wilbur stands, pushing away from the table. Tommy joins him, standing right behind and to the right of him. It seems like a tangible rift has torn between Dream, Techno, and I and the rest of them. Two distinct sides have formed. 

"Get some rest. Tubbo will show you to your rooms." Wilbur's voice is weighted, and he grabs Niki's hand as he and Tommy leave. She turns back to us, giving us a what-can-you-do look before departing with Wilbur. Something about Wilbur is off, unstable, not quite right.

Tubbo gives us a grin, but it falls flat. He leads us along a corridor into a small cave, covered in furs, and lined in the soft carpet. There's one large bed in the center and a small table shoved into the corner. Dream and I look at each other before we both push the cot into the adjacent corner. We need as many walls surrounding us, so no one can sneak up on us while we're sleeping. Even though we're out of the arena, the fear still lingers.

Techno joins us, sitting on the bed. He sighs before pulling us both into a crushing embrace, shocking both Dream and me. 

"You made it out, I  _ knew  _ you would, you made it." He pulls away after a second, his expression turning serious. "We're not out of the woods yet. Schlatt is the enemy, but Wilbur isn't someone to get friendly with, either." I nod. 

"There's something off about Wilbur." Dream hums in agreement. 

"I noticed it too. Is there any  _ history  _ between Wilbur and Schlatt?" Techno flashes him a humorless grin. 

"So you picked up on that, too. Yeah, there is, but I'm not sure what. I don't think Schlatt knew Wilbur was in the capital again. There were rumors about this District, saying it was the resting place of an exiled leader." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Wilbur?" Techno shrugs. 

"I can't be sure, but it wouldn't surprise me." Clay sighs. 

"So we keep an eye on Wilbur, too." 

"Remember who the enemies are. The enemy of my enemy is not my friend." With that final cryptic statement, Techno leaves the room. 

Dream and I curl up against each other in the bed, holding the other close. 

"We're out of there." I nod, but it still hasn't set in. We made it out. Terra and Maia are dead. Clay sniffles and angrily wipes tears out of his eyes. I cup his face with a hand, wiping them with the pad of my thumb. He sighs, leaning in towards me. When his lips press to mine, all I taste is ash. 

\---

"What do you want out of me." Schlatt grins at Terra, his mouth split and blossoming like a paper cut. 

"I don't need anything from you but a good performance. You see, your brother and his  _ lover  _ escaped Manburg with a wanted exile. I'd like them back. I don't think Clay could resist the pull of rescuing his sister." Terra bares her teeth, spitting in his face. Quackity gasps in shock, drawing back his hand as if to hit her. 

Schlatt laughs, waving Quackity off as he wipes the spit away with a hand cloth.

"You're bold; I'll give you that. It would be a shame to have to  _ break  _ you." He raises a hand, and Quackity drags her from the table by her hair. She growls at him. 

"I'm never going to submit. You'll have to fucking kill me first." Schlatt rolls his eyes, standing from his podium. 

"That's what they  _ all  _ say." He motions to a guard with a sweep of his hand. "Prepare some cameras. I want Terra to be part of a special press release." The guard nods, scampering off. 

Schlatt turns to the window, rolling his shoulders and sighing. 

"Wilbur, old friend, I'm glad you've started a new game for us. I can't wait to see how it plays out."


End file.
